CGP 6085 A[4-(5,6-dimethyl-2 bezofuranyl) piperidine HCl] is a serotonin uptake inhibitor, which has been shown to significantly reduce blood pressure in spontaneously hypertensive and normotensive Wistar Kyoto rats. Intraperitoneal administration of CGP 6085 A (10 mg/kg) produces a 30 to 40 percent decrease in blood pressure without altering heart rate. Maximal reduction in blood pressure occurs within one-hour and the hypotensive effect persists for up to three hours. CGP 6085 A produces its dose-dependent hypotensive response over the concentration range of 0.1 to 10 mg/kg. this depressor response corresponds to the ability of CGP 6085 A to inhibit uptake of 4-methyl-Beta-ethylphenylamine (H75/12). H75/12, which is taken up by the serotonin uptake system and depletes intraneuronal 5HT by H75/12. No changes in pons-medulla norepinephrine or dopamine levels were observed.